Just A Bit of Chocolate
by Seito
Summary: [RoyEd] Because on White Day, men give chocolate to their special person. (“So do you want to go for dinner?”. “Are you asking me out on a date?”) R


Mesa no own FMA

Seito: Happy White Day! Hopefully all you girls got something nice from your boyfriends. So enjoy the story. –smile-

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Just a Bit of Chocolate_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Summary: Because on White Day, men give chocolate to their special person.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Al could not understand what was going on. White Day was tomorrow and they had brought all their chocolate for the girls that gave them chocolate on Valentine's Day, but for some reason, Ed still insisted on going back to the hotel and making his own chocolate. He even asked the manager if he could use the kitchen!

Now, Al had faith in his brother's cooking/baking skills, despite what he made it sound like. He knew that Ed wouldn't burn down the kitchen. Al wasn't completely sure what was going on, but as he watched his brother, the pieces of the puzzle slowly began to click together in his head. When someone actually takes the time to make their own chocolate to give someone, it usually meant that they liked the person in return.

Now the question… who was it for? Al tilted his head to the side wondering whom Ed was making chocolate for. It wasn't Winry. Ed was the one who suggested getting her a wench instead of chocolate. Of course… Winry was also the only female around Ed's age that they knew. Al really doubted it was one of the girls Ed and him met during their travels. But anyone else they knew was twice their ages and with the exceptions of the First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, and the Major General, Rayna Mustang, everyone else was a guy. Also considering the fact that Riza and Rayna were together, there was only guys left.

'Actually it would make a lot of sense if onii-san did like guys. It would explain why he never liked girls that much,' thought Al.

But the question still remained who? It wasn't anyone Al hadn't met. Ed wasn't that good at keeping secrets from him. So Al knew it wasn't anyone he didn't know. But the only people they knew in Central were the Colonel and his staff. Still… that didn't make sense… unless… Al's eyes widened and a grin broke out. Oh, now everything made perfect sense in the world!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

A large wooden door opened to reveal to Riza the smiling face of her girlfriend.

"Hey Riza!" said Rayna cheerfully. She let Riza in. Rayna Mustang, or Ray as she preferred, was Roy's twin sister and known as the Ice Alchemist. (Makes sense since her brother was the Flame Alchemist.) She was the female mirror version of Roy and stood slightly shorter then her brother. Normally, at work, Ray was know for as the Central's Ice Queen and for her short temper; a nice cover for someone who wasn't all that heartless, as Riza had discovered long ago in her girlfriend. So, literally, Rayna had two personalities: the cold major general at work and the friendly, playful sister around those who knew her well.

"Ray… Is there a reason why you called me over here?" asked Riza. She was slightly confused to why her girlfriend urgently called her.

"Oh, I just thought you would want to see the show."

Riza blinked. "Show? What show?"

Rayna pointed to the kitchen. "Oh that show. Roy is attempting to make chocolate."

Riza's eyes widened. "And you let him!"

Riza and Rayna both knew that when it came to cooking, Roy could set cereal on fire (without alchemy, mind you) if he tried. That or freeze porridge. In short, Roy was not a good cook. Riza just couldn't believe Rayna would actually allow Roy into the kitchen. She thought for sure her girlfriend would throttle Roy if he took a step into the kitchen to cook.

"Maa, maa. If he wants to make chocolate, I can't really stop him. Not when I know who it's for," said Rayna, with a grin.

Riza blinked again, confused. "Who are they for?"

Rayna's grin grew larger. "Take a guess."

Now it was Riza's turn to grin. "Oh, well then. I guess we'll just have to let him make the chocolate."

Then they both noticed the smoke coming from the kitchen. Looks like Roy burned his chocolate. Rayna shook her head. "Then again… maybe it was crazy of me to let him in the kitchen alone."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Roy cursed to himself as he burnt another batch of chocolate. Who would have thought making chocolate was this hard! He turned his head as he heard the clicking of a camera shutter.

There, in the doorway, stood his sister and Riza. Rayna was snapping pictures away like a mad reporter as Riza could only shake her head. Roy twitched. Must Rayna take pictures of his failures! Did she have to invite Riza to watch him too? Argh! Curse this stupid chocolate! It's going to drive him crazy!

But Roy wasn't the type of person to give up nor was he the type of person to ask for help. So thus, he refused to ask his sister and her girlfriend for help in making his chocolate. He would finish making these chocolate by tomorrow morning!

'Ack! The chocolate!' The beeping of the smoke detector was accompanying Roy's thoughts. That and, of course, Rayna and Riza's soft chuckles.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Morning came all too soon. The sun's warm rays were comforting and Central was bubbling with people. Male officers were busy delivering their chocolate to their female comrades. Overall, it was a joyous day.

Colonel Mustang's staff was no different. Since most of his staff were made up of men, there was much more giving of chocolate this time of year. Riza of course, got most of the chocolate in thanks for the gift chocolate she gave them on Valentine's Day.

"Here you go, Riza," said Ed. He handed her a small box of chocolate that he bought from the store.

"Thank you, Edward," said Riza with a smile. "Where's Al?"

Ed fished through his bag, searching for something as he answered, "Dunno. He ditched for me some reason this morning. I have no idea where he went so I thought I would deliver all this chocolate before I go and look from him." Then he finally found what he was looking for. "Ah, here." He revealed another box that was similar to Riza's. He handed it to Riza.

"Can you give this to Major General Mustang?" he asked.

Riza blinked. "Eh? You know who she is?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, well, sort of. She kinda gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day but before that I had no idea who she was."

Havoc swung his arm around Ed's neck. "Eh? Chocolate from the Major General, huh? She must like you, if you know what I mean," he said, nudging Ed in the arm. They both didn't notice Riza twitch.

"What about me?"

Havoc froze, stood up, saluted and stammered, "Major General!"

Rayna had a neutral expression her face as she appeared behind Riza. She took the box of store-bought chocolate from Ed. "Is this for me?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Ed nodded furiously. He didn't admit it, but there was something about the Major General that unnerved him a bit. (Just a tiny, little, small piece of fragment, bit). "It's thanks for the chocolate you gave me on Valentine's Day."

Rayna blinked; her tone of voice immediately lightening. "Eh? You didn't have to. I thought it was only fair, that you got chocolate because you knew my brother."

"Your… brother?"

Rayna nodded. "Yes, my baka nii-san." Then she turned and handed Riza a bag of homemade chocolate. "Ah, here. I made some yesterday."

Riza took the bag and then produce a box of her own homemade chocolate. "Good. Then you'll take mine."

Rayna scratched the back of her head (mind you, this is an odd sight to see at Central Headquarters). "Maa, maa. You didn't have to, Riza-chan."

That earned her a glare from Riza. "So you can and I can't?"

Rayna held up her hands in defense. "No! It's just… alright… you win." She took a piece of chocolate from the box. There was no way she was going to win an argument like that against her girlfriend. As you can tell, both were oblivious to the people around them.

Ed on the other hand, had snuck away to find Roy. If he was lucky he could just slip into the Flame Alchemist's office, leave his chocolate on Roy's desk and be on his way. Luck was not on his side. Ed ran straight into Roy.

"Fullmetal. You really need to watch where you're going or are you too small to see over the desks and such," teased Roy in his ever so playful manner.

Ed frowned and opened his mouth to comment when Roy patted him on the head and began to walk away. "By the way, your brother is in the office somewhere. He was looking for Hughes. He said that he'll meet up with you after you finish delivering your chocolate," said Roy in his usual confident tone.

All words failed Ed. How was it that Roy always knew! It must be a plot, a conspiracy. There was no way Roy always knew the things that Ed wanted to know. Granted, it did save Ed the trouble of trying to find his brother, but how was it that arrogant older man always knew!

Those thoughts were quickly brushed aside as Ed became aware that something was on top of his head. He reached up to find a small box. Inside were some misshapen pieces of chocolate. Only one person could have put them on his head. Roy…

Ed took after the Flame Alchemist. "Roy!"

Roy turned around, mildly surprised that Ed was calling him by his first name. It didn't take long for Ed to catch up with Roy, after all, they were only a few yards apart.

"Here." Ed thrust his own box of candy into Roy's hands. That surprised Roy even more as he opened the box. While he was doing that, Ed began to feel uncertain and a little bit nervous. (Of course we all know that Ed was showing that… not)

Roy popped a piece of the delicious sweet treat into his mouth. It literally melted in his mouth. Roy had no idea Ed was such a good chocolate maker. He should consider getting lessons from the smaller alchemist. That way, Rayna and Riza wouldn't have the pleasure of watching him make his chocolate.

"So is it any good?" asked Ed hesitantly. Honestly, he hadn't used the recipe in a long time and wasn't sure if he still knew how to make it. Of coursed when it comes to Roy, for some reason Ed always became very unsure of his skills. (Unless it's alchemy, of course)

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

The two were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Riza and Rayna spying from around the corner.

"First Lieutenant? What are you doing?" asked Al as he walked towards them. Riza just grabbed him and covered the general area where his mouth would normally be.

"Quiet Alphonse," she instructed. Rayna, of course, was taking pictures like crazy.

"Oh. Is the thing that I think is happening, happening," asked Al pulling out a camera. He looked around the corner to see his brother and Roy talking. Then he too, began to take pictures.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Alphonse," said Rayna, still paying attention to Ed and her brother. "I'm Major General Rayna Mustang, if you must know. But introductions can be taken care of later."

"Oh, I agree," said Al.

Riza could only smile and continue to watch.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Roy contemplated on how to answer Ed's question without angering Ed and still get him to agree to going out to dinner tonight. Well, the direct approach was the only path available and not to mention it was the only easy one too.

He kissed Ed.

Ed let out a tiny 'eep' of surprise, allowing Roy's tongue to slip it. As the small battle of domination continued, Ed could taste the sweet chocolate from Roy's mouth.

They only broke apart as they noticed the flashes of cameras coming from down the hall. Both of them looked to see three spies and two of them were holding a camera.

Rayna sweat dropped. "Oh dear. Looks like we got caught." She grabbed Riza and ran away. Behind her was Al. They all knew they had to at least get out Roy's Flame range. Then of course wait about a minute and then Roy will cool down. Another four minutes was required in order to make sure one doesn't suffer from Ed's wrath. Only then was one allowed to come back and continue taking pictures.

After they disappeared, Ed and Roy looked at each other. Figuring that everything went alright so far, Roy spoke, "So do you want to go for dinner?"

Ed's eyebrow rose. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Roy chuckled to himself and took Ed's question as a yes. He merely pushed the smaller alchemist towards the front doors. "It's White Day, Edward. So just allow me to treat you to something small."

&-&-&-&-&- _Owari _&-&-&-&-&

Seito: -grin- hope everyone liked. Yay! My 50th story! –Big Smile- Now you can give me all a big gift by

**REVIEWING PLEASE!**


End file.
